


SEUNGHYUNS

by Daeshin0908



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeshin0908/pseuds/Daeshin0908
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could the name Seunghyun be so much of a burden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SEUNGHYUNS

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quick and I was too lazy to go through it again to check grammar and typos and whatever shit. So this is unedited version, and it will never be edited anw ^^

I’d always been fond of my name until I started working for this company.

I would always proudly introduce my name at any place, just not in this company.

People would always call my name politely or adoringly, except for those who are working with me in this company.

Because I happened to be not the only one whose name was Seunghyun in this company.

 

 

We’re both Seunghyun, though my surname is Choi while Lee is his. He’s three years younger than me.

He was a key man in Marketing Department who’d brought success to many of the company’s campaigns. I was just an office assistant whose main duty was just keep the office neat, purchase all necessary stationery and other unnamed trivial deeds.

Blonde hair, bright smile, super duper confidence and great sense of humor, Lee Seunghyun was exactly the center of impression and admiration. I just talked when asked, hid my eyes behind a pair of thick brimmed glasses and always dressed like it’s below 10 degree Celsius. People would just notice me for my height, but it was not enough to keep their attention on me for longer than five minutes.

Our colleagues called him by name. For me, it was Bingu, Mr Choi or Mr Office Assistant.

I accepted all the differences between me and Lee Seunghyun, but there was one thing I couldn’t bring myself to deal with. That was his closeness with Kang Daesung.

~oOo~

Valentine’s day was coming soon and Lee Seunghyun is probably the most popular guy in our company. He has been receiving presents since the beginning of February, from girls and guys in our company and others in the same building. These days I arrived the office, only to find Seunghyun was being surrounded by uproarious laughter and chatter. No one replied to my hello as they were too busy marveling at another love letter and some boxes of chocolates he had received this morning. I sighed when I spot ted Daesung standing next to him, teasing him about how broke he’s gonna be as White Day comes and if he wanted to return his gratitude to all of those who sent gifts to him on Valentine’s Day. It was sad to hear Daesung calling out “Seunghyun ah” but definitely not to me. It was heartbreaking to see Daesung throwing an arm around his shoulders with mouth giggling and eyes glittering. They’d always been so close to each other but no one knew if they were just good friends or a real couple. Would Daesung give chocolates to the other Seunghyun? Or did he already?

My heart was filled to the brim with jealousy. I wished I could have once chance to be near Daesung like the younger Seunghyun’s always been, to have him smile at me and talk to me. I didn’t mind everyone forgetting I’m also Seunghyun, but I hoped Daesung wouldn’t. I could be invisible to many others, but not to Daesung, I expected. I decided to do something I’d never done before.

 

 

On the morning of Valentine’s Day, I came to work with a massive nervousness in my stomach. I had bought a huge chocolate box for myself and had it delivered to my office. It was not that I intended to show off to everybody in my company. I just wanted to soothe my loneliness, to ease my patheticalness and to let myself feel loved for once in my life. And mostly I wanted for a certain someone to be aware of my existence as well as my name.

 

 

As I’d planned, the box of chocolates arrived when it was nearly lunchtime. The delivery man came and announced loud and clear

“Mr Seunghyun has a parcel. Come take it please”

Just when I was about to stand up to receive the gift I had prepared for myself, I heard everyone cheered as Lee Seunghyun was holding the giant box in his one hand and signed the quittance with the other.

I got numb. And then I told myself to sit down as fast as I could, trying to swallow the bitterness. My throat was dry but my eyes quickly turned wet.

Fuck me, I had forgot to write my full name for the receiver’s name.

To everyone’s mind, there was only one Seunghyun in this company.

~oOo~

I stayed in the office even when all of my colleagues were gone. I didn’t feel like going home. I had nowhere to go, either. I was probably the sole one who didn’t have a date on this day. My heart sank and I had hard time fighting against the tears which were ready to run down on my cheeks. Loneliness made me so vulnerable . Never in my life had I thought my name could burden me that much. If only I’d got another name, Daesung and others would have treated me better, wouldn’t they?

 

 

I kept sobbing until I saw my phone viberating with an incoming call. It was Daesung. It was the very first time I had a call from Daesung. I heard him greeting from the other line.

“Hello, Seunghyun-ssi?”

I gulped. Could he possibly dial the wrong number? Could it be the other Seunghyun that he thought he was calling?

“Errr ... yes it’s Seunghyun, but Choi Seunghyun…”

“So I’m calling the right Seunghyun, thank God” . I heard him laugh softly as he sensed the hesitance in my voice. And before I could speak anything, Daesung said

“Seunghyun-ssi, I know you’re still in the office. So would you mind going to the rooftop of the building, I’m waiting for you there?”

“You are? For what?” I didn’t believe my ears. Was I dreaming? Hearing a tiger roar in the center of the city would be easier to believe than hearing Daesung say he was waiting for me.

“Ah, just come quickly, Seunghyun-ssi. I’m freezing”

It wasn’t a dream, but it was surreal. Deasung was standing on the rooftop, looking like an angel. He smiled at me when he saw me approaching him. I had dreamt of this heavenly smile for a long time. My brain literally lost all its functions and I couldn’t find a word to say to the gorgeous man in front of me.

“May I borrow your hand, Seunghyun-ssi?”

I complied robotically, since my mind was still too drunk on Daesung’s presence. I extended a hand towards Daesung, watching him slowly open the bag which he was carrying on his back. He took out a nicely wrapped box and place it on my hand.

“This is for you, Seunghyun-ssi”

He did say my name. And my name sounded like the most beautiful song coming from his lips. I would be more than satisfied even if this was just a dream.

“Are…are you serious? For me?”

“Yes, it’s a gift for you, Choi Seunghyun-ssi. Though this box is too small compared to the one you bought”. Chuckled Daesung

I felt the heat burning on my cheeks. I was so lame and he knew it. I bowed my head and as much as I loved seeing Daesung's face, I kept staring at my feet. I wish I could dig a hole right there and bury myself permanently in it. Daesung must have laughed at my patheticalness and the gift was nothing more than just his pity to me. 

Daesung made a sound by clearing his throat to win back my attention. Then he looked deeply into my eyes and gave me his featured eye smile. I swore I forgot how to breathe upon hearing what he said to me.

“I saw you at the mall when I was there to buy the chocolates for you. I really intended to give you a present on this day, Seunghyun-ssi”

 

~oOo~

 

Later that night, I was in my room, holding the chocolates box Daesung gave me like it was a national treasure. It looked so nice that I didn’t even want to tear the wrapping paper apart to see what was inside. And when I finally did, I found a card inside the box.

A small, simple card with Daesung’s handwriting.

A card which made me grin like crazy.

A card which kept me awake for the whole night long.

A card sent me to the ninth cloud with happiness.

 

 

 

 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Seunghyun-ssi. I hope you won’t get toothache later ^^

 

And for your information, this is not my friendship chocolates to you, Seunghyun-ssi”


End file.
